Frontier in Space
Disc 1 Commentary Commentary by Katy Manning (Jo Grant), Barry Letts (Producer), Terrance Dicks (Script Editor), Clayton Hickman (Moderator). Recorded in November 2007. (2007) Production Subtitles Text commentary by Martin Wiggins providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Disc 2 Perfect Scenario: Lost Frontier A new two-part feature from 'What Lies Beneath' producer Steve Broster and writer David Harley. In the far future, the remaining population of an oxygen-depleted planet Earth lies in enforced stasis in The Field of Dreams, their minds kept active through the work of scenariosmiths. Looking for ideas to help him re-connect to his captive audience, Zed, a young scenariosmith, turns to the world of Doctor Who for inspiration… Featuring interviews with actors Katy Manning, Janet Fielding, Vera Fusek and Michael Hawkins, Producer Barry Letts, Script Editor Terrance Dicks, Visual Effects Designers John Friedlander and Mat Irvine. With Rich Batsford, Mick Broster, Tony Broster, Henry Dunn and Paul Ewing, and the voices of Steve Broster, David Harley and Cathryn Miller. Written by David Harley. Produced by Steve Broster. (30'04") (2009) The Space War Cast and crew look back at the making of the story. Featuring actors Katy Manning, Vera Fusek and Michael Hawkins, Visual Effects Designers John Friedlander and Mat Irvine. Produced by Steve Broster. (17'57") (2009) Roger Delgado: The Master A biography of actor Roger Delgado, most famous for playing the Doctor's arch-nemesis The Master from his introduction in 1971 until his tragic death two years later. Featuring previously unseen photographs, rare excerpts from his many BBC TV appearances and interviews with those who knew and loved him. With his wife, Kismet Marlowe, Producer Barry Letts, Script Editor Terrance Dicks, Director Christopher Barry, actors Katy Manning, Linda Thorson, Harry Towb, Frazer Hines, William Gaunt and Damaris Hayman, Stunt Coordinator Derek Ware. Narrated by Stephen Greif. Produced by John Kelly. (32'35") (2009) Stripped for Action: The Third Doctor The ongoing series looking at the Doctor's comic book adventures reaches his third incarnation. With former Doctor Who Magazine editors Gary Russell and Alan Barnes, comic historians John Ainsworth and Jeremy Bentham, author Paul Scoones. Produced by Marcus Hearn (Phoenix Media). (16'05") (Widescreen) Radio Times Billings Episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. BBC Enterprises Literature In PDF format. Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. (6'10") Coming Soon A preview of The King's Demons and Planet of Fire. The trailer for this story is available on The Keys of Marinus. (1'18") (2009) Easter Egg Episode 5 VT Clock and end credits with the alternative 'Delaware' theme. ''Select 'Subtitles' from the menu, highlight 'Special Features', then press down to highlight the Doctor Who logo and press Enter. ''(1973) Category:Actor Profile Category:Audio Navigation Category:BBC Enterprises Literature Category:Box Set Category:Coming Soon Category:Commentary Category:Dalek War Category:Documentary Category:Easter Egg Category:Making Of Category:PDF Materials Category:Photo Gallery Category:Production Subtitles Category:Radio Times Category:Reversible Sleeve Category:Spoofs & Sketches Category:Stripped for Action Category:Third Doctor Category:Widescreen Category:John Ainsworth Category:Alan Barnes Category:Rich Batsford Category:Jeremy Bentham Category:Mick Broster Category:Steve Broster Category:Tony Broster Category:Roger Delgado Category:Terrance Dicks Category:Henry Dunn Category:Paul Ewing Category:Janet Fielding Category:John Friedlander Category:Vera Fusek Category:William Gaunt Category:Stephen Greif Category:Michael Hawkins Category:David Harley Category:Damaris Hayman Category:Marcus Hearn Category:Clayton Hickman Category:Mat Irvine Category:John Kelly Category:Barry Letts Category:Katy Manning Category:Kismet Marlowe Category:Cathryn Miller Category:Phoenix Media Category:Gary Russell Category:Paul Scoones Category:Linda Thorson Category:Harry Towb Category:Derek Ware Category:Martin Wiggins Category:1973 Category:2007 Category:2009 Category:Obituary Category:TBC Category:Production Subtitles by Martin Wiggins Category:Commentary by Terrance Dicks Category:Appearance by Paul Scoones Category:Commentary by Katy Manning Category:Commentary by Barry Letts Category:Produced by Steve Broster Category:Produced by John Kelly Category:Produced by Marcus Hearn